The present disclosure relates to a computer method, system, and computer program product for handling abbreviation text, based on machine learning and more specifically, to modifying abbreviations according to internet usage analytics.
Computer processing circuits carry out a variety of instructions of a computer program by performing basic functions contained within the stored instructions of the program. These instructions can be modified to carry out a number of different functions and processes. These functions and processes can be carried out over a network, which allows for greater connectivity between personal computers, smart phones, laptops, and other devices.